Gretel
Gretel is the drag character of , aka Jonah. She was a runner-up on Season 2 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? The power to create your own world and self through your own imagination is so magical to decide who and what and where you are and share that with others is beautiful and nothing is cooler than the joy Drag brings to people. the escape .the fantasy, and the reality. I think everyone does some sort of Drag everyday in our life.. why not kick it up a notch and become the ultimate version of ourselves. Drag is that to me, creating an exterior with many mediums to reflect whats sparkling on the inside. Why Drag? Drag is power. Beauty. Expression, truth...and the occasional STUNT. How much experience do you have as an artist/designer? I've drawn and doodled for as long as i can remember and have had the chance to experience some really fun jobs in art/ design and teaching. I have a background in traditional doodles and painting and recently began to teach myself digital art. Completely self taught Queen here What is your dream challenge? My Dream challenge would have to be something very abstract that also includes a makeover challenge. something transformative and definitely a challenge that pushes me to do even More What is your dream lipsync song? A dream would definitely be something with energy and a build up to a fun song Carly Rae Jepsen's Body Language or Roisin Murphy's Royal T would facilitate turning the party correctly. What challenge would you have slayed on Season 1 of MPAR? I would have thoroughly slayed the Art Queens Challenge. Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Conceptual, Joyful, FEMALE You’re stranded on an island, and you only have ONE item. What is it? What is it? I'd love some sort of satellite radio that works all over the world so i have tunes to build my escape raft to. But.. after a little vacation where i can use some island finds to make some art and lewks for the ride home. *also unlimited Snacks Why do you think you will win MPAR? I think I'd win because my drag, art and aesthetic are inspired. A win would feel deserved after creating surprising and beautiful designs people connect to through the character and stories I create. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Nothing has filled my life with more purpose and meaning then getting to be creative and create through art, drag, sewing and painting. It's what I eat and breathe and what I'm most excited to do every single day. Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * #1 Trendsetting Styles (Vintage Silhouettes) * #7 Trendsetting Styles (Cinching) * #4 Most Dramatic Moments (Gretel's Entire Existence) * #7 Best Looks of the Season (Monster Makeovers) Fun Facts *Gretel was originally named Jane Doe in order for Jonah to remain anonymous, but he got too lazy and was instead given the name Gretel by "someone special". *Gretel's name out of drag is Hansel. He "lives in an attic apartment above an old movie theater in Los Feliz, California. Just down the street from Hollywood Blvd." *Gretel "is all about the lip sync and the theater. The meet and greet and the merch. Makes all of her own costumes and gowns Inspired by old movies she watches from the projection room of the Theater. Accentuates her unreal JohnWillie pin up figure with corsets and the highest heels she can steal from the local thrift store." *Jonah is the first artist to change mediums throughout the competition - he started out as digital, but in Week 4, his computer broke and forced him to draw traditionally for the remainder of the season. *Jonah (and Gretel)'s favorite color is pink. *Gretel is tied with Ira D'Essance for largest cast member album, with 36 images each. Quotes *"I don't believe in waists. Never heard of her, don't know her." *"I was just one of many people lubricating you with the spit of encouragement so your huge cock of talent could fuck this competition raw. Was that gross? That was funny in my head I imagined Jessica Wild saying it." *"Velvet you're dead to me. But I'm over this. We're done. I'm sorry our love could never flourish. Your rejection of my affection was...my only heart break . Suck my ass" *"YOU FEEL VERY ATTACKED RIGHT NOW Bitch you want drama you can have it. Stop pretending like you can't have an adult conversation, or like you can't just stop commenting. Please. This isn't drama , this is me commenting on the ignorance of somebody who runs their mouth the way you do. This is in the context of drag so, yeah. If you think this is drama, to have discourse about a subject when I don't agree with your opinion or have any respect for your opinion. Then this is drama. Oh I know what Drama is, so please don't act like anyone is making you out to be a bad guy. But I'll be damned if anyone steps into the mpar subreddit and reads your comment on -how YEAH Drama for the sake of drama! Drag Queens are about drama! - without saying this... No. I disagree and luckily others disagree."